The embodiments relate to motor vehicles and in particular to a method of controlling fuel composition learning.
Motor vehicles capable of running on mixed fuels have been proposed. Mixed fuels include ethanol/gasoline mixtures such as E85. Some engines can be operated using gasoline or ethanol/gasoline mixtures. In some cases, methods of operating an engine may be modified to accommodate differences in the chemical properties of different kinds of mixed fuels.